HIMTHF Oneshot Edition
by Yuki101
Summary: A series of oneshots that may or may not relate to my story, How I Met The Hyper Force. Rated T for safety due to language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything SRMTHFG! related since they belonged to Ciro Nieli. If I did then we would actually have found out what the frag happened during the War between the Living and the Dead! Anyways these are going to be a series of oneshots that take place during my story How I Met The Hyper Force and anywhere else during the series. Enjoy! ^_^**

"Angel of Music? Really? You do realize that I would've come to you if you'd just asked, right?"

"I wanted to be sure and besides... I hate losing. I'm quite the sore loser."

"So I've noticed..."

"Will you be my Queen?"

"...What?"

_'I'm going to kill you..'_ "Will. You. Be. My. Queen? We can rule over Shuggazoom together!"

"...Do you realize how high you sound right now?" Nikki deadpanned

Mandarin blinked. "What?"

"I mean honestly. I love you. Do you seriously have to ask if I'll be your Queen? Seriously?!"

"..."

"You're nuts..."

"And yet you love me."

"Damn straight!"

"So will you be my Queen?" He asked hopefully.

"Shut up, Mandarin..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything SRMTHFG related since it belongs to Ciro Nieli. Nor do I own Tangled since that is the sole property of Disney. I DO however own Nikki... no stealing please! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

"_Nikki, stop it! Stop struggling!"_

"_No! I won't stop! I won't ever stop fighting! But if you let me heal him... I will go with you. Everything will be as it were before just let me heal him." Nikki begged with wide optics staring straight up into Mandarin's red eyes. "Everything will be perfect, just as you want it. Just let me heal him."_

_Mandarin chained up Otto to the bedpost. "If you even think about following us, I will not hesitate to kill her." He whispered harshly into Otto's ear._

_Nikki hugged Otto. "Oh, Otto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!"_

"_Nikki, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Despite the pain in his chest from where Mandarin had stabbed him only a few minutes prior, he still managed to smile._

_Nikki placed her hands over his bleeding wound._

"_Nikki... wait." Otto whispered._

"_Huh?" She asked as she raised a lone eyeridge._

_Otto reached up and yanked her cursed necklace off. The red gem faded back into its original sapphire hue._

"_NO!" Mandarin screeched._

_Nikki smiled, "I'm free." She then turned and fired a Lightning Spear at her former captor._

_That was all that Mandarin could hear after the attack. Over and over were Nikki's words. He clapped his hands over his ears and walked backwards with his red orbs glued shut, hoping to block out the truth that her words brought. Alas, he tripped over the windowsill and fell backwards screeching to his doom._

_Nikki looked over at Otto and saw that he was quickly fading._

"_No! No! No! No! C'mon, Otto! Stay with me now!_

_**Flower gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine..**"_

"_Nikki... It's okay. Everything's gonna be.. okay. I'm never gonna.. be that far.. away. I'll always be here... right here." Otto held a hand right over Nikki's heart and she held it gently. "I'll never.. be truly gone. I've lived... for my new dream... you." It was then that Otto took his last breath and with a smile on his face, he passed away._

"_Otto... Otto? Otto! OTTO! Dammit! Give him back! Have I not suffered enough already?! You took me away from my family, from my home planet, I crash land on Earth, barely survive the bullies for 7 years, then am transported to my brother. I was happy, truly happy for the first time in YEARS! Then you take me away in the blink of an eye, am turned nearly insane by a deranged monkey and a psycho witch, then when I'm almost rescued, you take me away again! How much more am I supposed to go through? Am I not allowed to have an ounce of happiness? I request, no... I DEMAND that you bring Otto back to me right now! Or so help me that if the universe needs my help again, I for sure will NOT help out. Just... KAMI (God) DAMMIT! Just bring MY OTTO BACK TO ME! It's cuz I …. I … I love him...!" Nikki shouted out to the ceiling._

_She held her hands gently over his chest wound and began to sing softly._

"_**Heal what has been hurt  
**__**Change the Fate's design  
**__**Save what has been lost  
**__**Bring back what once was mine  
**__**...What once was mine..."**_

_Then she lowered her head and started to cry into her hands over Otto's chest._

"_Hey, what're you cryin' 'bout, Nikki?" A deep voice asked._

"_Huh?" She asked as she removed her hands and then revealed her tear-streaked red-eyed face to... Otto! Otto was back! He was glowing a pale-green color, like the color of Chiro's Power Primate attacks, for a few seconds._

"_O-Otto? Otto!" Nikki hugged him tightly with her tail wrapping around both of them._

And then it all faded into a swirling blend of color and light. Nikki slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

…..That was the last time that she was EVER going to watch Tangled with the Team again. No more dreams about Otto and/or Mandarin dying again!


End file.
